User talk:Taikage
Welcome! Hi Taikage -- we are excited to have GARO Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "GARO Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro oi muito obrigado pela gentileza,podemos fazer o seguinte? eu mando as fotos e voçe monta as paginas ok?...Gracias Message from Dchallofjustice As posted on the front page's talk page: Hello. I'm Chris, or DcHallofJustice of the Tokusatsu wikis currently active on wikia. I'd like to propose a merger into Tokupedia of this and some other wikis in order to create a larger, better-maintained database of all things wiki. Currently I and the team are taking care of the Power Rangers wiki, the Kamen Rider wiki, the Metal Heroes wiki and others. If there are any admins active, I'd like to discuss this. Dchallofjustice (talk) 08:20, 1/4/2013 :Oh well, actually I was wondering if you'd want this wiki merged into the larger Tokupedia wiki. Or would you rather keep it separate? User:Dchallofjustice 19:08, January 18, 2013 (UTC) That's okay, I believe GARO shouldn't be diluted and it deserves its own devoted wikia page. Because I'm very busy at the moment, this site has been run'n rather wild and uncontrolled, but I'll correct those problems in the future. Thanks for your time though. Taikage (talk) 07:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Tokupedia Partnership Hello. I am Aldo The Fox, junior administrator of Tokupedia and head admin of the Tokusatsu Fanon Wiki. Me and my fellow Admins would like to discuss with you about joining Tokupedia, the hub for all things Tokusatsu! Unlike my senior colleague's previous proposal months prior, I wish to form an alliance with your wiki. We have partnered with various tokusatsu wikis including Wikizilla and Ultraman Wiki by helping them and making them easier to locate on a central hub for tokusatsu related Wikis. All Founders and Admins keep full autonomy of their wikis and maintain them to the best of their ability. We would like to discuss this further with you, so please let me know when you are available so we can schedule a chat session. : Thank You for your time and Happy Editing!~ : Aldo The Fox (talk) 16:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::On Aldo's request, I made a logo for you. Garo's logo is in a font similar to Futura, so I used that. :: ::Digifiend (talk) 18:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I added the Portal to the main page for the other Tokusatsu partners. This lets people know we are in the same group and genre of wikis and makes navigating them easier. I hope you don't mind the changes. ::Aldo The Fox (talk) 12:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Digifiend: I'm grateful for your assistance in creating a logo for the wiki. If possible and at your convenience, could you later create one that mirrors closer to the Garo title and font style? I always wanted to possibly put a Garo head icon for the logo. However, if it can't be done, I'm still grateful for all your work! Thanks! Taikage (talk) 06:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :The English text already is close to the font style of the official GARO logo (It's some sort of Futura variant). The Japanese text behind it, in the series logo seems to be brush strokes. I don't believe I have a suitable font installed for that. :http://tokusatsu.wikia.com/wiki/File:Icon-garo.png Digifiend (talk) 16:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) hello my name is marcos,i living in brazil,u are the creator of this page? Are you available? Mr. Taikage, may I have a word with you in chat for a brief moment? It's about one of your users...I had a little..problem with him. If you are unable to come, please visit the chatroom tomorrow or reply here when you have time. http://garoseries.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat[[User:Aldo The Fox|Aldo The Fox]] (talk) 01:42, May 7, 2015 (UTC) 'Update: '''Sorry to bother you, It was just a minor issue involving the plagiarism of material from our wiki by a user. Mostly some text that I wrote and a few screencapped photos I took. We took care of it by blocking the user. Thank you for your time anyways, and I hope to speak with you in June.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 16:23, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Vanishing Line Contributions I hope it's all right, but I figured if having actual profile pose art for the Vanishing Line armors revealed so far and the few Horrors from the first episodes before the actual story kicked in. I also hoped for translation of the stuff too, which is why I posted these. Oogundam (talk) 09:07, January 7, 2018 (UTC) I don't have a problem with anything you add as long as it's good work. Showing magazine scans like this is fine, just put it under "Articles & References" as proof of what you're talking about. For future situations, you don't need to talk to me about these things. Taikage (talk) 17:50, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey! Noise-kun here Hi! I'm the guy who posted the "Sword Garo Armor" and the unused Kiba Lost Soul design, is not the best of the works, but I did what I could with those sloppy scans, I also has one of "Zaruba Motorcycle" and "Dark knight", but those are waaayyyy tricky and the end result is far from ideal, I supose that I should post them eventually, but just so you know that I would put them eventually User:Noise-kun Noise-kun, you've done some brilliant work and I'm sure you're doing your best with those scans. Don't bend over backwards too hard for the sake of those pics if you can't get them going. I've struggled there and found the process frustrating myself. I'm grateful for all your contributions. Keep up the good work! Taikage (talk) 11:25, January 9, 2018 (UTC) New to this Wikia Mind if I take my work from the other wikia? Also would you mind if I make new pages out of pages that were already made, and then change them? I need like a sentence frame, some sort of outline. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 00:35, January 13, 2018 (UTC) I personally don't care. I only ask you to be more original as time goes on. I try to be classy and avoid mutual plagiarism. Taikage (talk) 01:38, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Is it still plagiarism if I take my own work? Because I don't like working on the same article twice. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 01:43, January 13, 2018 (UTC) In the publishing world, that's a technical yes. However, I'm not going to pick a bone about it. I've been in your situation before as well. That's how I learned you can technically plagiarize after I got flagged for it by an admin. It's okay here though, I'm not going to police it unless it threatens the well-being of the site. Taikage (talk) 01:52, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Table I am so sorry I ask to much, but can you help me with the tables? The table that shows on Zem page is like this: But I want it to be part of the Garo Animation: MutantNinja3636 (talk) 02:04, January 13, 2018 (UTC) About Chris' Makai Armor Taikage, sorry about misunderstanding about page of Chris' Makai Armor (which i previously named Knight (Makai Armor). I found no one yet to made that page, so I made it, though this also caused misunderstanding due to I used temporary name. Sorry about that. Black Soulstone (talk) 15:08, March 13, 2018 (UTC) I was waiting on the official title of the armor. You know Makai Knights and their armors have separate identities. This armor is supposedly the Silver Knight Armor, suggestively Zero. However, since it was never officially named as Zero and Garm showed up in this story suggests it might be Zoro. I had hoped to wait it out to see how would things pan out. No offense, but Chris' Makai Armor sounds horrible! Why don't we call it Dark Knight or Dark Knight Armor since that's what the other characters call him? Taikage (talk) 04:42, March 14, 2018 (UTC) It does an official name, just not an official English translation/approximation. http://vanishing-line.jp , select "Character" and choose Knight. The second sentence below his birthday cointains his previous title. Use Google Translate. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 05:49, March 14, 2018 (UTC) I agree with you, Taikage. In retrospect, I even found Chris' Makai Armor indeed sounds horrible. Dark Knight indeed more proper name. Um, do you think Dark Knight armor is Vanishing Line's version of Kiba?Black Soulstone (talk) 07:40, March 14, 2018 (UTC) I used google translate and they simply referred the character as Dark Knight. This is pretty much to what I've been talking about. Taikage (talk) 15:44, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Taikage, thank you for actually doing it, but this is what I meant: MutantNinja3636 (talk) 18:57, March 14, 2018 (UTC) I saw that too and don't believe for second that the knight is called Borg. Shocking Knight Borg, sounds so robotic and not even related to the Garo story in anyway. I would like some confirmation over the details if possible. Any fan sites out there that bothered to translate or talk about it? Can we at least agree to keep it temporarily Dark Knight and wait for more info to come out? The ending is almost here, I'm actually hoping the armor will be cleansed by the ending. I was annoyed that Luke had access to so many Makai Blades and decided not keep a single one to take on a new title or even save the weapons and return it to the order for new knights. What a complete waste! Taikage (talk) 01:56, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Why would he need a new makai blade? He just needs his dad's, probably when Knight gets defeated, Luke will finally move on from the "Makai Knight-sort of PTSD" he has. And there's also the Makai Armor from the "Demon Sealer", I don't think that is going to be forgotten, since it actually got an illustration and not just a mention. Also, since Vanishing Line is doing better than Crimson Moon, it might actually get a movie. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 02:13, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Well Garoseries.wikia confirmed the details. Knight Unfortunately, it is indeed named Borg. So the original armor is Howling Knight Borg (aka Silver Knight - WTF!?). We're about 3 weeks until the finale and it will being the live action series, I think. I'm not sure, but if it's like Gold Storm, there should be a continuation after the events of the movie about Kiba's return. Taikage (talk) 02:21, March 15, 2018 (UTC) Insight Page I have been checking the insight page to fix things. The majority is broken links, but I been fixing it and it doesn't update. It keeps showing the same amount of needed pages and it still shows the Redlinks even though no page link them anymore. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 19:04, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to hear that. I have little power over that myself. It could be a system matter. Give it another go the follow day and see what happens. Taikage (talk) 23:20, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Makai Blade Taikage, does Makai Blade have various types each with abilities of their own (aside harming Horror and sealing their essence)? I wondering cuz some of those blades such as Garoken have abilities to summon their respective Makai Armor while others lacked such ability. Please reply soon!Black Soulstone (talk) 23:06, March 20, 2018 (UTC) All makai blades do the same shit, just how the blades are fashioned. Spears obviously give longer range, while a saber and straight sword have their respective specialties, but the blades themselves are of the same purpose, nothing special. As for summoning, what are you talking about? The last 2 lines didn't make sense to me, please elaborate. Taikage (talk) 01:49, March 21, 2018 (UTC) I asked cuz when Raiga Saejima and Kouga Saejima summon Garo armor, they clearly utilize Garoken to do so. Does ability to summon the armor came from Garoken itself or Raiga and Kouga merely need Garoken as focus to create dimensional rift from which Garo armor popped out? This is part that confuse me.Black Soulstone (talk) 02:32, March 21, 2018 (UTC) All knights have the ability magically summon their armor without their sword, but from observation, it can be done if it's already in their hand. They would typically use their swords to summon it, but in emergency situations, they can will it to come to them. I don't know about untitled knights, but definitely all titled knights can summon their armors by sheer will. If you look at Giru, Kiba, and Zero, they can all do it. Taikage (talk) 03:44, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Oh yeah, I see. I just remember when Taiga and Kouga summon Garo armor, thhey display skill to initially summon the armor's gauntlets first before summon the rest of armor parts. I also remember Kuro once disengage gauntlet of Crow armor to safely touch Mayuri when saving her. Thanks for the explanation, Taikage. Black Soulstone (talk) 07:03, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Ady Slate Horror Origin Hi, Taikage. I just rewatched Fossil, episode 1 of Garo: Makai no Hana to verify origin of Eyrith and learned that legendary flower-like Horror's origin was narrated to be like this: ''"Once in Human Realm, there was a destructive flower that brought calamity. Its name was Eyrith. Our ancestors split that flower into nine Horrors to make their evil more manageable and seal them in a stone slab. Unknown to people, it was interred deep in the earth. But time passed, and it was awakened by humans once more. A stone slab with evil sealed within. People believe it to be nothing more than an ancient relic. And now..." —Mayuri narrating origin of Eyrith. That first episode narrated Eyrith's origin that way, which means those nine Ady Slate Horrors intentionally used to seal Eyrith because they literally part of Eyrith's essence (though only one of them who carry the legendary Horror's seed), not because converted by Eyrith as her extension or something. What do you think? Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 12:44, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Well a horror itself can consume other horrors or actually be a fusion of several, acting as a singular being. If the quote is accurate, than the Ady Slate Horrors are actually pieces of Eyrith as an overall whole, but parts of her were magically re-purposed to seal her instead. Taikage (talk) 19:50, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Anime Series You were right!!!! All animes are in the same time. MutantNinja3636 (talk) 22:49, March 23, 2018 (UTC) I found out from a reddit user named "upsidedown_coffeemug" that Crimson Moon is getting a movie :https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ve1YH1oofLA MutantNinja3636 (talk) 05:38, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Alchemy and Makai Alchemist Hi, Taikage. I have curious question about Makai Alchemist. I know they actually anime series counterpart of Makai Priest and dubbed Makai Alchemist due to creative translation decision, but does Makai Alchemists also refer such due to possessing genuine skill in Alchemy? I find some of them hinted to have alchemy skills, particulary ones in GARO: The Carved Seal of Flames. Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 10:39, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Really? Do you have any examples? Cause Alchemy would require them to magically reform materials into other objects like Red Mask making his automatons out of mountain stone. So far, what I've seen is magical summoning. I see magical portals being made to pull out weapons, but I haven't see one doing it like Full Metal Alchemist. I've so far seen Vanishing Line and Divine Flame, but not the 2nd series yet. Taikage (talk) 16:00, March 25, 2018 (UTC) I personally not so sure whether it's true. Correct me if I wrong, as I remember when Zaruba was forged in The Carved Seal of Flames, it involves usage of complicated tools. And then in Vanishing Line, I remember an episode where Gina utilize vials of potion against horrors (she even lend one to sophie before fighting one). Does Zaruba's creation and Gina's potion usage involves alchemy? I might mistaking it related to alchemy. Black Soulstone (talk) 00:03, March 26, 2018 (UTC) I'll double check on that matter. Zaruba's creation seems to be a magical one. Gina's use of potion could be considered alchemy since old fashion alchemy tend to confuse with modern chemistry. Could you give me the episode number? Taikage (talk) 00:48, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Episode 3 of Garo: The Carved Seal of Flames and episode 5 and 13 of Garo: Vanishing Line. Those episodes implies Makai Alchemists have actual skills in alchemy for me. Try to check them, buddy. Black Soulstone (talk) 00:57, March 26, 2018 (UTC) So, how is it, buddy? Black Soulstone (talk) 10:34, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Apologies, but I'm swamped with work and personal matters right now. I'll get to it asap. Taikage (talk) 14:00, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Alchemy was ancient description of modern chemistry, but in the Garo-verse, I tend to judge anything chemical with magical uses as alchemy as well. Gina seems to be using magical based chemicals, so I could consider that alchemy. As for her fight against a deity, she used a heavy load of summoning spells and magics, but she didn't form a single weapon from raw materials around like Fullmetal Alchemist. Ultimately, since Alchemy and chemistry are one and the same in the real world, any chemical usage can be deemed valid. And yes, Zaruba's restoration seems to be alchemy based. Taikage (talk) 15:41, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Madō Jewelry My next question is about Madō Jewelry like Zaruba and Silva which acts as Horror detector and advisors for Makai Knights in Original Universe and Ryūga-verse. Does those Madō Jewelries' sentience was given by infusing them with pacified essence of Horrors during their creation? Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 01:51, March 28, 2018 (UTC) That was only confirmed in the anime universe, but the live action never mentioned how they were made. Those things are made by individual priests, so each of them had their own method of making things. Zaruba alone seems like one of the most powerful ring out there as he has some ridiculous features that other jewelry don't even have. If you remember Colt, Kouga was wary of of Leo Fudō using a pacified horror as Colt's energy core. Either Kouga has a double standard or the ring is made of something else. I'm actually hoping future live action series will finally feature a priest making a fresh one. It would resolve a lot of mysteries. Taikage (talk) 02:19, March 28, 2018 (UTC) I understand. Let me know if there are confirmation about it. Black Soulstone (talk) 05:35, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Lukather Harden's Makai Armor Hi, Taikage. I see that Luke eventually acquired his Makai Armor following both Christopher Harden and Bolg Armor's destruction. Does his armor is generic Makai Armor? I kind of wish made a page about it. Please reply soon! Black Soulstone (talk) 08:45, April 2, 2018 (UTC)